survivor_goikyfandomcom-20200213-history
Log
Log is a contestant on Survivor: Goiky played by Mr. Mushroom. Appearance Log is a semi-realistic depiction of a log. He seems to be oak. He has 14 rings on his inside. Coverage Log was a contestant on Lapisi Lopoa chosen by Mitten. He got 14th in the prediction with an average 10.61. In episode 4, Log's team won the shelter building contest. In episode 6, Log's team did the BFB Riddles. Log got Pen, Firey Jr., and Coiny. He got all 3 wrong. In episode 7, Log voted for Doughball and got no votes against him. He also used an immunity pass on Radioactive. In the revote, he voted Doughball again. In episode 8, his Halloween costume was Mimikyu, and he got 10/10. His team won. In episode 10, his team's ship was the first to sink, causing them to be up for elimination. In episode 11, Log voted for USB, and got 3 votes to be eliminated. Log was eliminated. In episode 16, Log got 10/10 on the rejoin and rejoined into the game. He was not put onto a team. In episode 18, Log's torch got 11th place, not enough to win. In episode 19, Log voted Platinum to be eliminated, and got no votes to be eliminated. In episode 20, his meme got 10th. He once again, he didn't win. In episode 21, Log voted Stapy to be eliminated and didn't get any votes. In episode 22, Log got 3rd place in the fear challenge with a fear of thunder/lightning. In episode 23, Log voted Taco (II) to be eliminated. He got no votes to be eliminated. In episode 24, on the Fire Spike Pit challenge, he got to round 6 and got 6th with an average of 3.7. In episode 25, he voted Taco (II) to be eliminated, and got no votes to be eliminated. In episode 26, Log got 7th in the story contest. In episode 27, Log voted Taco (II) to be eliminated and got one vote to be eliminated. In episode 28, Log chose Pirhana plant for the Smash Bros. ultimate tournament and lost to Jar of Nothing on the first round. In episode 29, Log voted for Taco (II) to be eliminated, finally getting her out. In episode 30, Log didn't do the challenge. In episode 31, Log voted Jar of Nothing to be eliminated. Log got 5 votes to be eliminated, but he used an Immunity Pass. Jar of Nothing also used one, causing Honey Jar to be eliminated with 0 votes. In episode 32, Mitten asked Log to help her with her challenge, to which Log declined. Log got 4th place because there was no eliminated characters on the island for him to use. In episode 33, Log voted for Mitten to be eliminated. Platinum used her Immunity Pass on Log, making him safe. Log used two Vote Passes, so that left 3 vote choices. Log and Jar of Nothing both voted Platinum to be eliminated. In episode 34, Log got 59.5 on the test. He got 3rd. In the finale part 1, Log did the Rites of Passage, and then got eliminated with 3 votes. Log voted Cleaver to be eliminated. In the finale part 3, Log's jury outfit was an actual log, rather than a stump. He got 6 fan-favorite votes, tying with Jini for 5th. Log voted Mitten to win. Trivia *He is the only contestant that is limbless. *Log is 14 years old, according to the rings. *He did the best on the Halloween contest, scoring a solid 10. *Log is the first and only rejoiner *Log is the only limbless contestant. *Log was the last person eliminated before the finale, therefore being the last jury. Category:Males Category:Lapisi Lopoa Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Contestants